Wrapped Around Her Finger
by AnaHeartsChuck
Summary: Blair looked down at her feet nervously and said in an almost whisper, "I'm pregnant". Please read and review!


**A/N: **Just a little something I wrote at 2 in the morning last night. Haha. I hadn't been feeling very inspired and then the urge to write suddenly hit me! Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. I always welcome constructive critcism! Thanks! xoxo

No I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters. However, Chuck Bass most definitely owns me! Hahaha =P

* * *

His eyes caressed her body as she slept peacefully. Her hair splayed across her pillow, some strands resting on her face. He smiled. He loved watching her sleep. Instead of the hard, cold expression she normally wore in front of others, her features were relaxed, a small smile tugging at her lips, making her look extremely innocent and serene, a look she normally reserved only for him. His gaze moved from her face, down to the curve of those breasts that made his mouth water with desire, to the curve of her round belly. He could see it perfectly through the thin, silky, white nightgown she wore. His heart clenched and his eyes sparkled. For seven months she had been holding his baby. His adorable baby girl.

He remembered the night she'd told him. He had just gotten home from a busy day at Bass Industries. The strain of a stressful day showing clearly on his twenty-year-old face. He entered their bedroom, the bedroom they had now shared for about a year as husband and wife, and was greeted by a very restless looking Blair sitting on the edge of their bed. Seeing her made the stress from that day flee from his body and happiness take its place. He walked over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her hungrily. She responded to his kisses but Chuck knew her like the back of his hand and sensed something was not right. He pulled away from her mouth slowly, and felt how tense her body was under his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting her chin up and meeting her gaze.

She took a deep, shaky breath and started to look down. She looked incredibly nervous. Blair Bass was never nervous and, if she was, she most certainly didn't show it. As her husband, Chuck had seen her come close to it, but she had never looked so downright distraught.

"Hey..." he brushed the back of his hand gently over her cheek, "Darling look at me..." he waited for her to bring her big, brown eyes back to his. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, once more taking in another breath and then releasing it slowly, "Chuck, I know we haven't talked about this yet and you have to know that I most certainly did not plan for this to happen but it did and now I am scared because I don't know how you're going to react and I just need you to understand that this is something completely unexpected that was not supposed to happen at least not yet and-" A sudden, fierce kiss stopped her ramblings and then his lips abandoned hers, leaving her out of breath, her eyes half closed.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Blair, honey, will you please get to the point?"

Blair looked down at her feet nervously and said in an almost whisper, "I'm pregnant".

Although she had uttered the phrase under her breath, the two words hit him so hard he felt as if she had yelled them at him. He closed his eyes and it was his turn to take a deep breath. Hearing his sharp intake of air, Blair raised her head and brought her eyes to his face. She took in his closed eyes and tried to read his expression.

"Chuck?" she called his name weakly, "please say something, anything..." Her gaze remained on his handsome face and she felt herself begin to panic when a smile slowly began spreading across it. He opened his eyes and looked at her with so much love, trying to reflect everything he felt inside of him. He threw his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body, and kissed her passionately.

"Mrs. Bass."

"You."

"Have made."

"Me."

"The happiest man."

"In the world." he told her in between kisses. Hearing him speak those words made Blair relax and melt completely in his arms.

After a couple of minutes, in need of air, their mouths separated. Chuck rested his forehead against hers and began to think about that new little baby that was beginning to form inside of her. The thought made him smile once more. His mind automatically began to wonder if it would be a boy or a girl. He hoped with all his heart it would be a girl. A beautiful baby girl who would grow up to be confident, witty, and smart-mouthed just like her mother. He could already see her walking around in her designer dresses and headbands.

His wish had come true and his wife now carried a little girl inside of her. Chuck couldn't wait for the last two months to pass by so that he could finally hold her in his arms.

He quickly relieved himself of his suit, shoes and socks, leaving himself in only boxers. Chuck slowly climbed into bed being careful not to wake her. However, Blair's senses were as attuned to him as his were to her. He was barely beginning to bring the covers over their bodies when he felt her hand slowly creep across his chest.

"Hey," she murmured drowsily. Chuck turned to face her and saw her begin to wake up, her doe eyes making their grand appearance.

He loved the way she looked when she was sleepy, even more when she had just woken up. "Hey..." he replied.

"I don't even remember falling asleep, I was just so tired I couldn't help it. I wanted to wait up for you, but _she_ had other plans," Blair explained rubbing her eyes.  
Chuck propped himself up on his elbow and with his free hand began to rub his wife's swollen belly. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed it. Feeling the gesture, Blair returned the smile and ran her hands through his hair.

"How was work?" she asked him.

"Boring," he said simply and continued his affections on her belly. "I was thinking, what about Isabella?" he asked her, bringing himself away from her stomach and looking up at her.

Blair continued playing with his hair. "Isabella..." she repeated, thinking it over with a smile, "I love it."

Chuck grinned and rose to meet her mouth once more. He never tired of kissing her, it was his second favorite thing in the world to do with her. The first one involved a lot more than kissing.

She suddenly broke the kiss with a yawn and Chuck laughed. "Sleep," he told her, "you need to go back to sleep."

Without a word Blair turned on her side and snuggled up to Chuck, who immediately, turned on his side to face her, and brought her closer to him. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck and draped her arm over him. Chuck brought his arm protectively around her and felt her swollen tummy on his chiseled abdomen. He buried his nose in her sweet-vanilla scented hair and inhaled deeply.

"Good night Mr. Bass. I love you," she muttered dreamily.

"Good night Mrs. Bass. I love you more," he responded, pressing a light kiss to the top of her head and then resting his nose back where it belonged. He was just about to close his eyes when he suddenly felt a hard, little bump on his stomach. Blair gave a slight groan at the kick their baby gave, but other than that continued to sleep peacefully.

Chuck smiled, "We haven't forgotten you," he whispered running his hand over Blair's stomach, and feeling his daughter's movements, "good night Isabella, we love you too".

Chuck felt her rustle around once more and then settle, obviously content at having her proper good night. He chuckled. She wasn't even born yet and she was already getting her way. Without a doubt, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed reading this =]**


End file.
